


In which Sam Winchester Drinks and Knows Things But Still Has Some Fucking Questions

by trenchcoatboy



Series: Soulmates and Rewrites [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: Motivated by Dean and Cas finally getting their shit together, Sam decides to bring his questions to Gabriel.





	In which Sam Winchester Drinks and Knows Things But Still Has Some Fucking Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and will make more sense if you read the first fic. Enjoy!

Sam tosses back another shot and tries not to laugh at the reason he's here. The fucking apocalypse is trying to happen and this is what breaks him.

He's glad Cas and Dean stowed their crap and finally got together. He really is. But he would be even gladder (is that a word? He'll look it up later when he's less drunk) if that didn't involve them fucking in a room much too close to his every single fucking night that Cas is there. He tries to tell himself it's the price he's paying for the rest of the world not to be destroyed in an apocalyptic battle between two archangels, but that only goes so far. He's going to go insane and it's going to be Dean's fault. Figures.

The funny thing is that not much is different from what it was like before during the daytime. Dean and Cas are the same as usual around each other minus the uncomfortable sexual tension. You wouldn't even know they were dating if you weren't around them constantly like Sam is. Hell, he isn't even sure they are in the typical sense of the word. He would think it's because Cas is an angel and doesn't really get how human relationships usually work, but he knows Dean too well, and the more he thinks about it, the more he realises his brother just isn't into the whole romance thing. Never has been. He supposes he's never really thought about it before because it's never seemed weird. It's just a part of Dean, comfortable and knowable unlike everything else that's happening right now. If he's completely honest with himself, even the insanity-inducing sex marathons are a preferable alternative to the craziness that is the reality of Sam Winchester at the moment.

Not only is he the vessel for the actual devil, his soulmate is a fucking archangel who made him live in a world where Dean was dead for six months. And the weirdest part of it is Sam doesn't hate him for it. He just wants to know why. This, despite it being nice to be away from his brother's sexual habits, is the real reason he's here.

Figuring he's probably drunk enough now, he mutters a quick prayer and waits all of two seconds before Gabriel is in the seat next to him.

"You called?"

Sam doesn't bother trying not to roll his eyes.

"You knew I was your soulmate, back when we first met. But you didn't tell me. You faked your death and only came back to make me live through Dean's death more than 100 times and then to try and force us both into letting the apocalypse happen. Why would you do that to your soulmate?"

"I told you why, Sammy. You needed to learn how to live without your big bro. Which, I might add, you still haven't."

Sam glares at him.

"So the fact that we're soulmates doesn't make any difference to you?"

Gabriel looks at him like he's a particularly dull child.

"You think some fancy handwriting is going to change what I do? What happened to all that Team Free Will crap? A soulmark's just another force of destiny, kiddo. I don't have to obey it any more than you have to say yes to Lucifer."

Sam ponders this for a bit before he speaks.

"Okay...but don't people usually at least like their soulmates?"

"Never said I didn't like you, Samsquatch. Just got other priorities."

Sam's surprised to hear it but Gabriel actually sounds...sad when he answers the question. Like maybe he wishes things were different. But a little sadness isn't going to make Sam forget his last encounter with the angel.

"Like starting the apocalypse."

It's Gabriel's turn to be quiet, but not for very long.

"I... might've changed my mind about that."

Sam sputters.

"What?"

"Why let Luci and Michael go on ruining everything with their petty fights? May as well throw my lot in with people who actually deserve it."

Sam's still having trouble processing.

"Seriously? You're on our side now? Just like that?"

Gabriel looks him in the eyes in a way that makes him feel like there's no way he can hide. It's a look he knows well at this point. Still looking, the archangel continues.

"You can only run for so long."

He shouldn't be able to make so much sense in so few words, shouldn't be able to say exactly what Sam will understand. But, because he's Gabriel, he does. Because he's Gabriel, he's gone the second Sam realises they're still staring at each other.


End file.
